Reality of a Fantasy
by Zalika717
Summary: Sesshomaru loves her, comforts her, but he cannot be with her because she belongs to another. Scared of what would happen if he confesses his feelings to her, he is forced to do so anyway one fateful night.


Reality of a Fantasy

** Third Person point of view from Sesshomaru's perspective

** It does start out with a sex screen but the story does not have a pornographic plot

Summary: Sesshomaru loves her, comforts her, but he cannot be with her because she belongs to another. Scared of what would happen if he confesses his feelings to her, he is forced to do so anyway one fateful night.

Reality of a Fantasy:

Everything about the situation he was in right now screamed at him to remain perfectly calm. The slightest shift in the atmosphere could ruin everything. He still was not quite sure how he had been blessed with this gift right now.

Breathing in deep, jasmine and lavender flowed to him in the stillness of his bed chamber. The exotic fragrance that mixed with it set his blood on fire. The sheer aroma of it brought his instincts to a tangible touch in his nerves.

Amber eyes followed the raven black tresses that fell over tempting flesh. They shined ever so slightly blue in the moonlight that broke through the darkness. The creamy silkiness glowed with a golden hue to it. His hand itched to reach out and touch that tempting flesh.

"Sesshomaru," her breathy voice drifted to him. His eyes fluttered closed to it. "Lay back down."

Afraid that she would disappear once he did, he didn't struggle against her soft touch. Her hands caressed his bare chest as she pushed him ever so gently back into the softness of the bed beneath him. Again, his hands itched reach for her. It was a painful yearning that set fire to his nerves.

The bed shifted ever so slightly beneath him. He welcomed the weight of her body, her long legs straddling his waist above him. "Sesshomaru," her husky voice came to him again.

A rumble of a growl rose out of him at the sound of it. The sound continued in a constant soft rumble when he felt her body lower down on his painfully stiff member. The thin garment that covered her moist maidenhood allowed him to feel just how wet she was over his bare body.

"Sesshomaru." Her soft breath caressed against his ear as the silky touch of her tresses danced against his heated flesh.

His inhaled sharply when the mounds of her breast brushed against his chest. The satin garment only intensified the sensation. A shiver rushing down his spine, setting his blood to a stronger flame.

When her breath drifted down his neck to his shoulder, he felt every part of his body stiffen. The heated caresses flowed across his chest ever so slowly before traveling back up his should and neck. "Touch me," she whispered into his ear before those soft lips pulled on the lobe.

With a hungry growl, his hands rose to grasp her hips. A cry of joy escaped her as his mouth locked onto her neck. He felt like a starved man and she was the finest of feasts. His fangs graced the arch of her neck as hers bit ever so softly at his ear.

Another rumble rose from when those heavenly hands ran shifted about his body. Her own small frame lowered completely upon his, and he was more than happy to wrap his arms about her waist. He secured her in his arms, earning him a moan of bliss.

A groan erupted out of him with the exotic sensation of her tongue licking his ear. His body angle upwards as her one arm snaked under his shoulders. The new position gave him better access to her neck. His mouth working the soft flesh, leaving bruises in their wake.

"Sesshomaru," she cried when her lower body shifted ever so slightly. He could feel the shiver course through her.

Moving again, his hands moved to secure themselves on her hips. Her ever so soft movements were driving him into a deeper frenzy of need. Her moistening center beckoning his attention as she pleasured herself against his body.

"Please." The barely audible cry rose a growl out of him.

Not bothering to think, he tore the garments free from her body. The sound of them ripping only seemed to add to the high he felt he was under. Another moan erupted from her breathy voice, welcoming the opportunity her nudity allowed.

Angling himself, he could feel the moistness of her juices rub against his tip. Then, before he realized it, several things happened at once. A roar of victory erupted at out him as he sunk into her. His fangs pierced into the tender flesh at the arch of her neck. The last, the one that made him thrash out in rage…

He woke up.

A clawed hand sunk deep into the ground at his side. Amber eyes automatically falling to the sleep beauty on the other side of the campfire. Her creamy skin glowed in the reddish light, giving it a heated hue. Her long raven locks fanned out down her arm and back, drawing his attention to the exposed flesh of her shoulder.

"Was it the dream again?" came the unsurprising voice of the monk.

Forcing his gaze away from the woman who slept so closely to his brother, he merely nodded. He had discovered quickly how observant the monk was. Several days into the new alliance, he had awoken from one of his dreams to the monk's questioning suspicion.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku softly entered the usual conversation as of late, "I suggest you tell her of your predicament before it becomes too late."

"No." The answer was automatic and abrupt.

Looking back to the beauty that was soon to be his half-brother's mate, he could feel his blood run hot with jealousy. She had made her decision. He wasn't going to interfere in it. If keeping good terms between his idiot half-brother meant staying close to her, than so be it.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the monk softly edged on, "it has been months now. The jewel is growing sooner to completion. You and I both know what will happen once the jewel is whole."

That growing fire in his blood increased as his eyes tinted a soft pink. Yes, he knew fully well what will happen the night of the jewel's completion. His brother was going to take her as his mate. The knowledge of it was no secret. The hanyou was more than comfortable making the fact that she was his known.

A soft smirk did come to him as he recalled her comments on one of their walks. She had called the boy a frustrating dog, following her around like he was on a leash and she was controlling it. It was by some miracle alone that they found time to converse without the hovering hanyou.

He knew better than to pass the solitude of her company off as luck. The monk was his "miracle". The male seemed to be fully convinced that she belonged to him, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and the most powerful daiyoukai in the vast countryside, than his idiot half-brother.

Looking back at her, he couldn't deny the overpowering strength her presence alone brought him. She was his cure for everything in life. He was positive that if she was by his side for all of eternity that nothing in this world who trouble him…if only she was his.

"Lord Sesshomaru," came the monk's voice again, softer now, "forgive me for saying it, but you are being greatly foolish on this matter."

His natural response to such a comment would be to teach the monk his place, but as it stood now, a little part of him couldn't help but agree with the priest. He wasn't foolish enough to see how the once perfect couple was now becoming starkly different.

Where the hanyou was highly short-tempered and brash, she had become more tranquil in every way possible. That beautiful smile she had always been open with had only intensified with time. She welcomed every new experience with a fever of hope that it would be grand.

Her maturity that he had watched grow over time captivated him. His brother was still the same fast acting boy who "spoke before he thought". It was only by her words and response that the boy wasn't in more messes than he would have been on his own.

"I strongly suggest you speak with her in the morning, milord," the monk's voice came suddenly. "If you do not, I will."

_That_ did surprise him. The male was habitually rather submissive on the subject. A false sense of hope usually held the man at bay, praying that he would actually confront her on the issue. Now, however, it seems that he had realized he had been wrong.

"I will not allow her to spend the rest of her life with a man she does not love." The priest's comment threw him for a slight loop. Pulling his gaze away from her, he looked to the man as he continued. "It is obvious to anyone who is looking that she does not love him like she _thinks_ she does. First love, yes, but not her true love."

Sesshomaru's breath hitched ever so slightly at the monk's final words, "You and I both know that. You are, however, not confident enough to acknowledge it."

"Confident?" he softly growled out. "I am Lord Sesshomaru, monk. I was born with the pride and _confidence_ bestowed on me by right. Do not test me further."

The male did not heed the warning as his brown gaze narrowed. "Yet, you still fear her rejection, don't you?"

His soft growl fell silent at that. The monk's words were true to unfathomable heights. He feared her rejection so strongly that he had forced his mask to the back of his mind as not to unease her. She was his life. Her every breath made him breathe. If she pushed away from him…

_No._

The thought of her leaving him was unfathomable. He would crumble away without her now. Since the moment he saw her, there had always been a pull. He had been drawn to her for so long now he found it hard to think of a time when he hadn't been.

Growling low, he also knew that underlining true. She didn't belong to his brother. She wasn't made to be with him. She wasn't created by the heaven's to fit perfectly into the hanyou's arms, or meld into his embrace. She didn't belong to the half-breed.

"Monk," his low voice carrying a rumble with it, "I will speak to her at dawn regarding our discussion."

The monk's sudden beaming smile faded at the change in her breathing. Warm brown eyes fluttered open as a soft yawn escaped her slightly parted lips. The glaze of sleep lingered for a moment before slipping away.

"Hey," she smiled as the two men just stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Watching that beautiful smile falter, he silently growled at himself. "Nothing is wrong, Kagome. The monk and I were simply discussing the jewel."

"Oh." The slightest of frowns fell upon her lips before she smiled softly again. "What exactly about the jewel?"

Sesshomaru fell quiet at that. He didn't particularly like to lie to her, but he also didn't like telling her what he and the monk had been discussing either. "Nothing of great importance," he opted to say after a brief moment.

She didn't seem to by it. Her gaze shifting to the monk's for answers. "Hey," he softly whined, hands rising into the air, "we were just talking about Kouga's shards. That's all."

Just because the daiyoukai had an issue in lying to her did mean the monk did. That fact allow made the lord grateful for the male's quick thinking.

"Yeah." She once again frowned, pulling him into a realm of hopelessness.

If he couldn't keep her smiling for a couple of minutes, how the hell was he suppose to make her happy for the rest of her life? Maybe it was best to leave her with the hanyou. It was her choice anyway. What if she thought logically on the matter and _did _decide to stay with her close friend of two years?

Silently growling, he knew he had to at least discuss the matter of her options with her. The monk was right. He did fear her rejection. Yet, he had to try…even if it meant loosing her.

"Kagome," he spoke up, apparently halting whatever conversation had arisen as he thought, "may I speak with you in private?"

The confidence he had been looking for in himself for strength rose strong when she smiled and went to get up. His gaze shot to the monk's wide ones as he stared at him in surprise. He understood why. Even though he had agreed to speak to the miko about their conversation, neither of them had expected it to be now.

Yet, the opportunity was here.

Watching as she pulled out of her sleeping bag, his gaze travelled over the small shorts and sleeveless shirt she wore to bed as of late. The nights were getting hotter, causing her to dress with little to nothing on in his opinion. He refused to argue with it, however, enjoying being able to travel his gaze over her soft flesh.

Following her as they headed out of the clearing, he pulled her to a stop when he was sure they were out of the hanyou's hearing range. It would do no good for the boy to awaken and hear what he was about to say to her. This conversation was one he would prefer was kept between her, him, and the observant monk.

"So," she broke the silence after a moment, "what is it you want to talk about?"

Her pleasant voice eased him from the growing worrying in his chest. Doubt that anything good would come out of what was about to happen surfaced. That was a new sensation for the daiyoukai: doubt in himself.

Why would a miko want to mate a daiyoukai, after all? They were born to be enemies, to hate and try to destroy each other. He shouldn't have fallen in love with her, nor should she had trusted him so quickly. He had tried to kill her several times within the past. None of those moments seemed to matter to her. It was as though he was getting another chance at a first impression with her every time they crossed paths.

He could still remember the day he had come to speak to his half-brother about an alliance between them. He had used the excuse that it would be a swifter victory if their father's two swords were joined in battle. Him and the monk were the only ones who new the truth behind the union: her.

"Sesshomaru?" she question, taking a step closer to him. "You don't look to well."

His eyes shifted to meet hers. One small hand faltered in their movement to his face before touching his cheek. The urge to hide his emotions were forced away. He needed to show her how he felt. If his voice couldn't do it, his gaze alone would.

He needed her in his life. Feeling her soft caress against his cheek, he once again realized the extent of how much he truly needed her to be by his side. It wasn't her power or physical strength that drew him. It was _her._

She shifted and changed so freely to accommodate events and people into her life. The ease in which she changed to bring the feudal era into her life was a main example to use. She had accepted him with a swift ease that had left him silently growling with bliss.

He wanted to be a factor in her world. He wanted to be her stable ground when she so strongly was his.

"You don't have a fever," she muttered softly to herself as her hand went to move away from his cheek, "but, you look a little flushed."

He smirked at the comment. Wrapping his hand about her wrist, he jerked the arm it belonged to securely against his chest. His other snaked its way to rest a hand on the small of her back. Suddenly wide brown eyes gazed at him, an emotion he couldn't quiet place etched within their depths.

_What god am I trying to fool?_ Staring at her, he realized the vicious truth. She had no reason to be his either.

Yet, he wasn't a fool. His brother was not fit to claim her. No man would ever be good enough for her. He could only hope, though, that his love for this beauty was strong enough for her to ignore the truth: he too wasn't good enough for her.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, still tight against his chest, "you're worrying me."

Drawing in a deep breath, his muscles eased with the scent of her fragrance. "I have a request for you, Kagome." His deep voice carried a rumble with it that vibrated through her body. His own eased more when he felt her relax. Her tense muscles loosening in her back.

"What's that, Sesshomaru," she smiled, complete tranquility resting in her warm gaze. "You know you can ask me anything."

Yes. He knew he could tell her anything and she would listen without judgment. He could ask her anything and she would do her hardest to oblige, so long as she agreed with it. He hoped she would to this request.

"I ask that you reconsider your mating with my brother," he spoke, forcing the unease that had risen down. "I ask that you consider me instead."

"What?" The single word was barely audible that he had just barely heard it. Watching as the confusion washed away the peaceful that had been in her eyes, her following words were more clear yet just as mystified. "What exactly are you talking about, Sesshomaru? I'm not quite following."

Her scent once again drove deep into him as he took in a steadying breath. Must she be so difficult? "I am asking, Kagome," her name rolling off his tongue with blissful ease, "that you be my, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands', mate."

The confused expression remained as her wide gaze stared blankly at him. It wasn't until several long moments later that her lips finally moved. "You're not serious, right?"

"Kagome," his voice flowing over her cold form like heated silk, "I have desired you for so long. You have captured my attention in everyway fashionable of a woman to a man. My alliance alone with my half-brother was fully because of you, to be close to you. I am serious when I ask you."

His arm wrapped fully about her lower back, drawing her flush against his chest. "Be my mate, Kagome."

Holding her close, he watched as the surprise shined up at him. Those hypnotizing brown orbs staring at him with such shock it was tangible. Her body stiff in his arms.

Then, everything happened at once.

Her beautiful gaze turned harsh and dangerous. The burning sensation of her miko powers coursed up his arms. Within seconds he found himself slammed back against the truck of a tree. His fiery angel standing steps away from him.

"Kagome," her name falling from his lips as he pushed himself forwards.

"I can't believe you," she all but yelled at him. "I…I never"—her voice rising to a scream as another wave of energy flashed out towards him.

It was only because of his heighted speed that he was able to dodge the attack that would have surely left him immobile for several moments. His arms circling about her from behind. She could still easily purify him, but her suddenly violent actions had him mystified.

"Kagome," his soft voice whispered into her ear, "stop this, please."

She refused to listen, sending a wave of energy through him. The fire that he had grown accustomed to witnessing in the past was for the first time smacking into him with a vengeance. This force, however, was much stronger than he ever believed his angel to possess.

Falling to his knees, he refused to relinquish his hold upon her. The waves of purification coursing through his body as she fell to the ground against him. "Let me go."

Did she really believe he would give her up so easily? He would travel to the ends of the earth to be with her. Didn't she see that? After all this time, was it not obvious how much he cared for her?

"Never." The word flowing from him with a rage like none before. "You are mine, Kagome. Can you not see that this foolishness is inevitable?"

A scream tore from her as a new wave of energy slammed into him. "Let me go."

His growl vibrated through her body. The sensation of her shiver touching him. "You are mine, Kagome. Stop fighting it."

"No," the whispered word falling from her. "This can't be happening."

His heated breath drifted back up to him as his lips fell to the exposed expanse of her neck. "You and I both know the truth. You don't belong with him. He doesn't deserve you—I don't deserve you, but we are meant to be."

Growling low, a small burst of energy drifted into him. Her body falling limp in his arms. "This can't be happening."

"Kagome," he felt the shiver that ran through her, "I know you do not love my brother as you once had. I know also that you find peace with me. Be my mate."

He sensed the moment her body calmed against his own. Her aura falling still as the waves of purification dissipated. "Do"—she breathed in deep. Her words a whisper to his ears. "Do you mean it?"

Pulling her close to his chest, he brought them swiftly to their feet. "Kagome," her name falling from his lips as he spun her to face him, "I never desired anything as much as I desire your presence beside me. I mean it when I ask you to be mine."

Her beautiful brown eyes were wet with unshed tears. Long raven black tresses brushed against his hands as she looked up to him. "I don't think I could survive this game, Sesshomaru."

Game? Did she really believe he would toy with her so? Have their moments alone within the last several months meant nothing to her?

A growl tore from his as his gaze narrowed upon her. She was foolish to believe he would not desire her. "I am yours, Kagome. I will always be yours. No matter your choice, know that I will be by your side as long as you have me."

"Sesshomaru," the scent of salt came to him as a tear fell from her, "I want to be yours. For so long I dreamt of you says this but never allowed myself to believe it. I don't think I could live without you."

His beast roared with triumph.

Drawing her in tight, his lips fell to hers. She was everything he wanted, to have this angel as his, and she was. His brother be damned before he gave her up to anything. He would happily kill the annoying pup if he claimed otherwise.

Growling low, she was his.

"Sesshomaru," his name falling from her lips. Those soft lips drawing him in close again as her small hands ran to the base of his neck.

Her touch was all he wanted in life. Power was nothing compared to her. She was his moon and sun. For so long he had wanted nothing but her, and now —

A roar erupted in the small clearing moments before he found himself shaking away the sudden pain that was coursing through his body. Pushing from the tree, golden eyes fell upon the hanyou that was now shaking his mate vigorously where she stood.

"I don't get it, Kagome," the boy yelled at her, his claws shallowly piercing into her flesh.

She didn't so much as flinch from the pain as she slammed her much smaller hands into his chest, but before she could get a word in edgewise, the daiyoukai had his half brother by the throat. Like a rage doll, Sesshomaru tossed him against the very tree he had been slammed against moments earlier.

A roar erupted from his chest as he watched the pup effortlessly push back to his feet and move for her again. Sharp claws embedded themselves into his brother's flesh as he yanked the boy back from her.

"Let me the fuck go, you bastard," Inuyasha yelled as he went to swipe at the much larger man.

Sesshomaru dropped him before the attack struck him, and moved to block the boy's path to his mate. "Inuyasha," she pleaded as her small hands fell onto the daiyoukai's arm, "just calm down. I don't want you getting hurt."

"It's a little too fucking late for that, don't you think, Kagome?" he all but screamed at her as he leapt to his feet again. The young dog's golden eyes tinted to pink as he watched his once future mate cling for protection behind his much hated older brother. "You were suppose to be mine, Kagome. You promised me that we would be together forever. What happened?"

Sesshomaru reached for her as she moved from behind him, unwilling to let her go. If he had to be honest with himself, he was scared to death that she would turn from him and move instead to keep her promise to his brother. The boy had been by her side longer, had protected her from so much, even himself. What would possess him to think he, who had tried to kill her in the past, believe that she would choose him over her closest and trusted friend?

"Inuyasha." Her voice held a smile to it that eased the clearing and his cold blood. He could see the hanyou's rage dissipate little by little with each word that left her. He could feel his own body calm with the sound of her voice. "We both knew that it wasn't going to last. You still love Kikyo far too much, and you and I both know that I can never make you feel the same way you felt towards her. I look far too much like her in your eyes, and that would forever haunt you. I would forever make you think of her, the woman who set your blood on fire with passion and joy. I cannot ask you to go through that for the rest of your life."

He watched as she slowly approached the awed man who grumbled at her feet. His hands reaching for her arms as she knelt before him. "How?" he stuttered as his golden eyes rose to hers. "Kagome?" The question was simple, and the three of them knew exactly what the boy was trying so hard to ask: how could she possibly know that when he hadn't even known it himself?

"Because when I look at you, Inuyasha," she hesitated, her eyes turning back to the daiyoukai for a second before she drew her attention back to the man in front of her, "when I am with you, all I see is him: the silver hair, the golden eyes, the demonic aura. I love him, Inuyasha."

His heart leapt in his chest as he watched his future mate ease his brother's fears. She loved him. The woman he had dreamt of for so long loved him. She was his.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Kagome," his brother's voice drifted to his ears as his attention focused back on them.

"I won't leave you, Inuyasha."

Golden eyes narrowed at that. His miko loved him, but refused to break her promise.

_No._

But, before he could move to draw her away, her next words eased him back. "But, I can't ask either one of us to suffer through something that would only destroy us in the end. You're my friend, Inuyasha. I will always be here for you." The hanyou seemed pleased with that. His arms wrapping about her as she held him against her. Her soft voice easing any fears that could possibly rise inside the slowly maturing boy.

Standing back from them, the daiyoukai watched on as his future mate eased away the worries of his brother's and realized for the first time, that no matter what happened from here on, she would forever be his, the Lord of the Western Land's, mate until the day he died.

"I told you," the monk's voice chuckled as he walked up beside him, "everything is fated to happen as it should be in the end."

"Maybe so, monk," he too rumbled as his golden eyes flashed to the man beside him, "but I still don't like him clinging to my mate that way." Turning back to the hanyou and miko, his beep baritone echoed throughout the clearing as he glared at his brother, "get your hands off my mate, pup."

Instantly the boy leapt to his feet with a growl in his voice. "Oh, shut the hell up you self righteous, bastard. Why can't you ever just stand there and look pretty? You always got to open your big mouth at some..."

Kagome and Miroku just laughed as the two brother processed to spout insults at each other. The two dog demons jabbing at one another like some sort of long lost brothers. "Just another day in the neighborhood," Kagome chuckled as she headed back to camp with the monk as the two demons trailed slowly behind.

~~ The End


End file.
